Three's A Crowd
by TheGirlWho'sTiredOfWaiting
Summary: Set during The Power of Three. The Doctor realises this is his final chance to declare his love to Amelia Pond before she fades from him. But has he waited too long? What about Rory and Melody? Will they risk everything for something which should have been done a log time ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Threes A Crowd**

**Hello Whovians, my first fanfic here. Hope you like it, feedback much appreciated. Much love xx**

"_I- miss you." The Doctor said shyly not looking directly at his best friend. Amy turned away and smiled to herself holding in a giggle._

Amy awoke startled and confused. A silent tear escaped her eye. She sat up right and tried to go over what just happened. "Amy?" She herd her husband say full of concern. "Oh Amy, nightmare?" He asked while embracing her and rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort her. Rory brushed away the tear from her flushed cheek. "I'm alright, I just need a glass of water." She climbed out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown.

She walked down the stairs to her kitchen and went over to the cupboard to grab a glass. "Amelia, are you okay?" The sudden voice made her jump and she pivoted on the spot. "Don't do that, Doctor!" She said angrily, she nearly dropped the glass. "Sorry Pond, didn't mean to frighten you." He said with a smug smile and leaned against the counter. He was in his PJ's that consisted of some thick trousers and shirt covered in blue bow ties. Amy rolled her eyes at the sight of him. "You didn't frighten me, Raggedy Man. You just made me jump." She said filling up the glass with cold water from the tap. "So, cant sleep?" He enquired. "No, just a dream." She tried to reassure him but the Doctor dose worry. "It cant have been just a dream that made you cry, Amy." She stared at him. "How do you know-" He cut her off. "I notice everything. Just good observation skills really." He gave her a sad smile. "Wanna talk?" He gestured. "Don't worry Doctor, it was just a stupid dream, I'm fine, really. But thanks, I know you don't really do the sit-down-and-chat thing."

"What about you then?" She changed the subject. "Sorry, what?" He lost his train of thought. "Why are you up?" She asked making her way to the table and sitting, he followed. "Couldn't sleep so I came to make some tea." He said casually like he only just remembered. He got up and put the kettle on. "Want one?" Amy just nodded and poured the rest of her water down the sink. He sat the warm mugs down on the table and they drunk in silence "Why did you come and stay with us?" Amy said to make conversation. "I told you, I miss you." He replied simply. "Yeah, but there must be some other reason." There was silence and then he said, "Because you're the one thing I can never have." Amy's eyes widened in shock of what he just admitted. "Doctor, you will always have me. I am yours. Always." She said leaning across the table and putting her hand gently on the Doctors. "No your not, not really, your Rory's. Not just because you should be but because you deserve to be. I love you Amelia Pond with all of my hearts, but I can never have you because our timelines are too scrambled up now and I can never give you what The Brave Centurion can. I'm too late, I know." Amy stood up and went to the Doctor. She knelt before him and held his hands in hers. "I am your Amelia Pond and you're my Raggedy Doctor, I don't give a shit about the timy-wimyness of it all. I want you and you want me, that's all that matters. She knelt up and planted a firm passionate kiss on the Doctor's lips. Another tear rolled down Amy's cheeks and the Doctor moved this hand up to her pale face and wiped it away. "What about Rory, two thousand years?" The Doctor asked her still holding her face. "I know I love Rory, he has loved and protected me but I just cant go on now knowing that you love me the same way he loves me and I love you." He kissed her again but the retracted. " What about your daughter, what about Melody? Amy, all these people I effect by loving you. Plus the consequences, I don't age, you do, I cant see you die when I'm still young. I wouldn't cope. You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I cant spend the rest of my life with you." He was crying now, which was a rare occasion for the Doctor, as he repeated the same words he said to Rose on the beach. "Is it worth all that?" He asked. "To be with my best friend and the man I love, yes." She pulled at his shirt and bought their lips crashing together. "Well, at least you didn't run away this time." Amy joked. "I regret that so much you don't even know. Maybe if I hadn't been such a stupid idiot, we wouldn't be in this mess." He said stroking her cheeks. "You were just thinking of me and Rory. I think we waited a bit to long, though." She laughed. " Amelia Pond, The Girl Who Waited, you've waited long enough."

Favorit, Follow, Review. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Three's A Crowd**

The Doctor stood up and brought Amy with him. He led her to the TARDIS that was neatly parked in the lounge. He clicked hi fingers and the doors snapper open. A orange glow covers both of them and made Amy's hair look even more orange and the Doctor gestured for Amy to go inside first. "Show off she said smiling and walking in." The Doctor followed and shut the door behind them. He took Amy's hand and led her up one of the many staircases which made their way deep into the never-ending TARDIS.

"Where are we going ?" Amy asked intrigued as to where she was being lead by this man who had just declared his love for her after god knows how many years. "Patients, Pond." The Doctor replied. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a big old door. "What on the other side?" Amy asked seeing as she hadn't yet discovered this room yet. "It's mine." And with that he opened the beautifully carved door. On the other side was indeed, the Doctors room. Amy stared in amazement at all the souvenirs from far off worlds and photos of long lost faces. The Doctor slipped Amy's dressing gown off and hung it up on the coat stand in his room. "Thank you."The walls were a deep blue and the lights were dimly light which gave fantastically romantic atmosphere to the place. Amy thought the Doctor had planned all of this just for her, like he knew tonight was the night. It looked like any other room just ten thousand times better. It was huge, Amy couldn't believe the size of it. At the far end wasn't a wall but a window, the whole wall. It showed an image of space with vast galaxies, stars, far off planets that gave the impression of moving through space. It was magical. "So you do have a room, nice view by the way." She complimented him.

On the right side of the room was a massive four poster bed covered in red velvet and was bigger than a king-size. The curtains surrounding it were also red and loosely tied back. "Do you like it." Suddenly the Doctor was behind her again. His hands slithered up to her waist where they rested. He top rod up a bit and if the Doctor noticed he didn't show it. "I is breathtaking, who have you been sleeping with to need a bed that size she turned a little to read his expression. "My daughter?" she suggested as she walked over and sat on the incredibly comfy bed. "Just to clarify, me and River haven't actually-" He stopped embarrassed to be talking about such delicate matters with hi s wife's mother, if she was actually his wife since the haven't consummated. "What you haven't had sex with her, even though your married?" Amy looked surprised "I thought she would have been more eager, with me being her mother." Amy winked at the Doctor and he beamed a smile and joined her on the bed. "This body, this regeneration is actually a virgin, lucky you. But don't worry, Pond, I have lots of experience and I doubt you have too." he leaned over Amy and she laid back on the bed while the Doctor kissed his way up her neck to her soft, pink lips. Amy has never seen this sid of the Doctor before, but she liked it.

**Please review, I wont update untill I get some feedback I need to know if its worth carrying on and I need some ideas for whats to come. Favorite, Follow, Review. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three's A Crowd**

**Hello, Peasents! ;) Major LEMONS coming up here if you don't like just skip this chapter. xx**

"Doctor!" Amy moaned as the Doctor made his way back down her neck to her pert breasts. The Doctor slipped Amy's pyjama top straps down to reveal two, perfect, pale breasts. She slipped off her top and blushed a bright red. The Doctor smiled at Amy's cuteness and got to work on them. He took her right nipple into his moth and used his skilled tongue on it while he toyed with the other. Amy was in complete bliss and small moaned escaped her. He continued and Amy felt a wet patch building in her pyjama bottoms. The Doctor finished his ministrations and crawled up her body and his erection brushed her thigh. He was just as aroused as she was. He kissed her eagerly and begged entrance to her mouth and she let him proceed. The kissed fiercely for a while, their tongues inside their mouths, sliding past each other.

The Doctor stopped which made Amy whimper at the loss. He went back down her body, kissing all the way down her creamy, toned stomach to the waist band of her bottoms. He slowly slipped them down her endless, milky legs all the while, still looking at her. Amy's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her mouth. Finally, the Doctor looked down at Amy's freshly-shaved vagina. "Your so beautiful." he whispered. And Amy, again, blushed extremely hard. The Doctor, again leant up to kiss her and he widened her legs with his knee, gently spreading them apart and still staring into her brown eyes. He came back down to her entrance and place a delicate kiss on either side of her inner thighs. Amy bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The Doctor then traced her outer lips with kisses, then the inner and then on her sensitive clit. The sounds coming out of Amy were music to the Doctors ears. He suckled at her clit as well as giving firm licks to it. Then, without her knowing it was coming, he slipped two fingers inside of her. "Oh, Doctor!" She cried. He slowly started to move in and out. He got faster and harder then started on the clit with his tongue again. "Doctor… Doctor… Oh my God… Doctor I cant take it… I'm going to come." And with that, Amy's orgasm ripped through her sending stars before her eyes. The Doctor pulled his fingers out and Amy moaned at the loss. He then seductively licked them clean then moved up to place a firm, hungry kiss on her lips. She could taste herself on him and she was in heaven.

**Sorry it was so short, needing some help here Favorite, Follow, Review. :) xx**


End file.
